Armor
Armor are items that zombies use to mainly protect themselves with, the aim being to survive for longer periods, although they can also bypass your defenses, shoot and damage your plants, float in the pool, etc. Armors (examples only) Zombie_cone3.png|Cone Zombie_bucket1.png|Bucket Zombie_football_helmet.png|Football Helmet Zombie_digger_hardhat.png|Construction Helmet Zombie_paper_paper1.png|Newspaper Zombie_screendoor3.png|Screen Door Backup-dancer2.png|Backup Dancer|link=Backup Dancer Zombie_ladder_1.png|Ladder Dolphin.jpg|Dolphin. BackupDancer2.PNG|Backup Dancer (non-Steam version) Tall Nut Zombie.jpg|Zombotany Tall-Nut Wall Nut zombie.jpg|Zombotany Wall-Nut Zombie Gravestone.jpg|Grave (Vs. Mode) Headwear Zombies wear headwear on their heads to survive for longer periods of time so that they can get closer to your house. A few examples include: *Digging Helmets *Road Cones *Buckets *Football Helmets *Black Football Helmets **Black Football Helmets are worn by the Giga Football Zombie. Shields Zombies carry shields in front of them to withstand pea-based damage, including fire peas and frozen peas. Shields are completely powerless against fumes, spikeweed/rock and catapult plants. Newspapers, being non-metallic, allow the splash effect of Flaming Peas to occur. The Backup Dancers count as a sheild too, since the Dancing Zombie summons them to withstand itself from damages. Shields include: *Newspapers *Trash Cans *Screen Doors *Ladders *Backup Dancers Vaulting abilities Certain zombies use vaulting items for the purpose of jumping over plants, as well as making them faster than normal zombies. However, they tend to slow down after losing their vaulting item. Vaulting items are: *Poles *Dolphins *Pogo Sticks Vehicles Zombies ride on vehicles with the goal being to try to get as close to your house as they can while taking as little damage as possible. If the vehicle is destroyed, the zombie(s) within are also killed. Zombonis and Catapult Zombies can be instantly destroyed by Spikeweeds or Spikerocks. Vehicles are: *Catapult Machines *Ice Resurfacers *Bobsleds *Zombot Weapons Weapons are used to attack the player's Plants. Weapons include: *Catapults *Jack-in-the-Boxes *Clubs: **Zombies **Wildlife Crossing Signs **Telephone Poles Metallic Armor and Objects ﻿Metalic Armor and objects are very resilient against all types of damage. Metallic armor and obects can be stolen by Magnet-shrooms. Metallic Armor and objects include: *Buckets *Screen Doors *Football Helmets **Black Football Helmets - Worn by the Giga Football Zombie *Ladders *Pogo Sticks *Pick Axes *Jack-in-the-Boxes Other items *Bungee Cord - Bungee Zombies use this to steal plants or to drop zombies. *Flag - Signals a huge wave of zombies. *Ducky Tube - Used by Ducly Tube Zombies to float in the pool. *Snorkel - Used by Snorkel Zombies to swim under the water, similar to Digger Zombies except that catapults can kill Snorkel Zombies. *Peashooter - Allows Peashooter Zombies to fire peas one at a time at your plants. *Tall-nut - Allows Tall-nut Zombies to have very high health. *Gatling Pea - Allows Gatling Pea Zombies to fire peas four at a time at your plants. *Squash - Allows Squash Zombies to squash the first plant it encounters. *Wall-nut - Allows Wall-nut Zombies to have high health. *Jalapeno - Allows Jalapeno Zombies to detonate and destroy a lane of plants. *Balloon - Allows Balloon Zombies to float over defenses, excluding Cactus, Cattail, Blover, Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, and Doom-shroom. *Telephone Pole, Wildlife Crossing Sign, Zombie - Allows Gargantuar to smash your plants. *Backup Dancer - Not an actual item, but it is used by Dancing Zombies as a shield. Trivia﻿ *The Black Football Helmet is the most powerful armor, absorbing 140 normal damage shots. *The Football Helmet is the strongest Helmet on the full version of game but Black Football Helmet is the 2nd strongest among all armors. *The Jack-in-the-Box is the most powerful weapon that can kill any plant in 1 hit. Its explosion can destroy up to 9 plants (even more with Pumpkin, Flower Pot or Lily Pad). *The Digging Helmets are the weakest headwear and also the weakest armor in the game only taking 5 normal damage shots. *The Newspaper is the weakest shield and the second weakest armor in the game only taking 8 normal damage shots before falling apart. *Fumes ignore all shields but not helmets. See also *Magnet-shroom *Zombies *Shields *Headwear Zombies *Vaulting Zombies *Dr. Zomboss Category:Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Shield Zombies Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Vault Zombies Category:Items Category:Equipment